


A Little Sparkle ~ Krynoss

by ConfusedValkyrie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rarepair, put this on Tumblr but forgot to put it here, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedValkyrie/pseuds/ConfusedValkyrie
Summary: While they're hanging out, Evan lets his boyfriend paint his nails, but he's a bit nervous about it.





	A Little Sparkle ~ Krynoss

Warm orange light from the setting sun shone into the bus windows as Evan rode it into town. He swayed slightly as the bus drove, holding himself up with a tight grip on the overhead bar. When he first got on, he had been pretty excited, but the soft lighting and gentle buzz of people talking had lulled him into a daze.

Soon his stop came up, and he felt the excitement rushing back as he stepped off the bus, into the crisp spring air. Evan walked down the street with a spring in his step. He was on his way to his boyfriend’s house for the night. His step quickened a touch at the thought of John, and Evan soon found himself at his door.

Knocking a bit of the beat of his favourite song, Evan smiled brightly as he heard another knock continue the song before the door flung open.

“John! Did you miss me?” He asked at the sight of his lover.

“Of course,” John replied with a smirk. “Why wouldn’t I?”

The two exchanged a quick kiss as Evan came in, shutting the door behind him.

“Would it be egotistical of me to agree?” He wondered aloud as he flopped down onto the couch.

“Totally.” John answered, making his way towards the kitchen. “I still love ya though.”

“Don’t walk away from me,” Evan fake whined at his boyfriend’s back.

“If you don’t want any pizza, I can just eat it all…” John teased, giggling a bit as Evan pretty much ran to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

After the two stuffed themselves with pizza, they cuddled up on the couch, ready to watch some TV. Except for one problem…

“There’s nothing good on,” John muttered as he flipped through the channels.

“It’s not the TV’s fault you’re picky,” Evan jeered.

“Did you see anything good?” John shot back.

“…Touché.”

Giving up on the TV, John turned it off and threw his head back with a sigh. But after a few moments of silence, he got an idea.

“Hey Ev?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I paint your nails?”

Evan spun his head around to look at him. Yeah, John painted his own nails all the time, but he had never asked to do Evan’s. “I don’t know… I’ve never had them done before.”

“Well, I can just use a light pink, that way it looks like your normal nails,” John responded with a shrug.

“Ok… Why not?”

“Sweet, I’ll just go get it.”

 

* * *

 

Once he had a few nails done, Evan got a little nervous. Yeah, it was hard to notice due to the colour, but what if people did notice? What would they think?

John felt Evan’s hand tense up a bit, and stopped painting to see what was wrong.

“What’s up Ev? You’re getting all stiff.”

“Well… I guess I’m just a bit worried. I know it’s hard to tell that they’re painted, but what if someone does? What if they think it’s weird?”

John blinked in surprise, Evan usually didn’t let stuff get to him like that.

“Let me tell you something, Evan. When I started painting my nails, people thought it was weird, and they still do. But, that’s fine. Because it doesn’t matter what they think; it’s my body. Don’t let others’ opinions get you down. All that matters is what you think of yourself. Okay?”

Evan’s hand slowly relaxed. “Okay,” he replied with a smile.

John continued the painting until Evan interrupted him.

“Hey John?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you can add a little sparkle?”

“Whatever you want, Ev."


End file.
